Disguise
by merylin
Summary: She has three identities, but when an assassin is after her and is in need of help, will she have to tell everyone who she really is? Full summary inside... please review!


**DISGUISE**

_SUMMARY: Her Kingdom was destroyed 7 years ago. She joined the army and is now the best soldier the have. She's known as Yoko Sakura in the army and Yamanaka Takashi outside castle walls. But now, someone's after her. Will she be able to keep her identity much longer? Or will she have to tell everyone who she really is? _

_DISCLAIMERS:_ I don't own anything you recognize… especially CCS! I only own the plot and some characters you don't recognize.

**A/N: Hey you guys! I know I haven't completed PLAY, but this idea came to me and I just couldn't ignore it, could I? Maybe I could have, but all the ideas were piling up in my brain and it was already overloaded as it is! Hehe… anyway.. I hope you guys like this! Please review! As I always say, your reviews are the ones that keep me going! I'm also asking for your review so that I would know if the plots too crappy or what… I love you guys! **

_PROLOGUE_

_A lone hooded figure made its way through the crowded market streets of the Li Kingdom, a bag slung across her back. She has been walking for three days now._

_No food._

_No water._

_No sleep._

_No rest. _

_Her feet were aching from all the walking._

_Her stomach was rumbling from hunger._

_Her eyes were slowly closing then suddenly opening. _

_She was getting tired. _

"_Hey." A girl, who looked eighteen with mauve colored eyes and dark hair stopped her. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine." Sakura Kinomoto said, nodding. _

_She fled from her country, by her father's wishes. He gave her the key to the hidden treasures of the Kinomoto Kingdom. She was the only survivor. But no one had known that she escaped. _

"_Here." The girl said, handing Sakura and apple. "Eat it. You look like you haven't eaten for days."_

_Sakura took the apple. "Thanks." _

"_You're welcome." She smiled. "Tomoyo Daidouji."_

_She extended her hand._

_She had to think fast._

_No one should know that she's alive. _

"_Yoko Sakura." It was the first thing that came into her mind. _

_She extended her hand and shook Tomoyo's._

"_Well, Yoko." Tomoyo said, her eyes twinkling. "I'll see you around."_

_Sakura nodded, and smiled. _

"_If you need any help, look for me at that shop." She pointed at a shop that sold beautiful gowns. _

"_Sure, Tomoyo." Sakura said. _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Sakura arrived in front of the castle gates an hour later. _

_She was planning on becoming a soldier for the Li Kingdom._

_Even at the tender age of thirteen, she was better than the soldiers in their kingdom. _

"_What do you want?" A soldier with black hair and grey eyes asked roughly. _

_Sakura looked around then looked the soldier in the eye._

"_I need to speak with your general." She said coolly. _

"_What's a little girl doing here, demanding to see the general." This earned a snicker from his companion. _

_Sakura waited patiently. _

"_General Hiirigazawa is a very busy man, you know." He said. "We don't disturb him just because a little girl asked us to." _

_The two soldiers laughed. _

_Sakura waited, her patience slowly slipping away. "Are you going to bring me to him?" _

"_Let's see…" The soldier said, pretending to think. "No?" And laughed._

_And her patience finally slipped. Her foot connected, suddenly, with the soldiers neck. _

"_Are you taking me, or not?" She said impatiently, sounding dangerous._

"_Uh… okay." The soldier chocked out. _

"_Good." Sakura put her foot down. _

_The soldier led her inside the castle and into one of the rooms._

_He knocked three times and entered, Sakura trailing behind him. _

"_General, this… girl wants to talk to you." He said in disgust. _

"_Hm?" The general looked up from his work. _

_General Hiirigazawa has dark cerulean hair and eyes. Thick wire rimmed glasses framed his eyes. He looked just several years older than her. Probably eighteen or nineteen. _

"_Yoko Sakura." Sakura said, bowing down, though not bothering to take off the hood of her cloak. _

"_Eriol Hiirigazawa." He said. "What do I owe this visit?" _

"_I want to join the army." _

_The soldier snickered. _

_Eriol raised a brow. "How old are you?"_

"_Thirteen." _

_The soldier snickered once more._

"_And why should I recruit you?" _

"_I'm better than half the men here." Sakura shrugged. _

"_Yeah, sure you are." The soldier laughed out. _

_Wrong move._

_Sakura grabbed the soldier's shirt and brought his face level with hers, her emerald eyes burning holes in his eyes. _

"_I've been walking for three days now. No food, water, sleep or rest. I'm cantankerous and I've had it with your infantile behavior! If you've got something to say, say it to my face and not at my back! And I mean literally!" With that, she drew her right hand back and punched the soldier, hard enough to break his nose and have him staggering back, causing the hood of her cloak to fall, revealing her russet colored hair. "Got it?" _

_The soldier nodded, his hand over his broken nose. _

"_Now… where were we?" Sakura said, changing back into her original calm and collected self. _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"_Every room has four soldiers staying in them. Two double deck beds in each room." Eriol said, leading Sakura, or Yoko as he knows her, to where the soldiers were staying. "There's only one bathroom each room, so I advice you to wake up early."_

_Sakura nodded. _

"_Here it is." Eriol motioned to the door behind him. "Can I ask you a question?" _

"_You just did." _

"_Why'd you join the army?" Eriol asked. "I mean… your thirteen and you've still got a lot of things ahead of you. Did you're parent's force you?" _

"_No, they didn't. I don't have either one." Sakura shrugged. "I just don't want the people of the Li Kingdom to experience what I've been through." _

_She quickly opened the door and went in, not waiting for Eriol's reply of sympathy. _

_The room had deep red walls. It was big. But not really. You could fit four double deck beds, instead of just two. The door to the bathroom was on the other side of the room to the beds. There are two glass doors leading to a balcony, hidden beneath blue curtains. _

"_Your roommates will be here in a few minutes from training." Eriol said, knocking Sakura out from her reverie. _

"_What's the schedule?" Sakura asked, looking at Eriol in the eye. _

"_In the morning until noon, you do hand- to- hand combat. Then, after lunch, you do sword fighting." Eriol said. _

_Just then, three guys in uniforms stepped in. "General Hiirigazawa." They all bowed, not seemingly noticing Sakura. _

"_Ah! Just in time. Yamazaki, Takashi, and Ichino, meet your new roommate, Yuko Sakura." _

_The three looked at Sakura from head to toe, and looked at each other, then laughed. _

_Wrong move. _

"_You've got to be kidding General!" Yamazaki, a guy with brown hair and brown eyes, said. _

_Another one._

"_Is this some kind of joke?" Takashi, a blue haired guy with black eyes, laughed._

_Another one._

"_How can she be a part of the army?" Ichino, a guy with green hair and blue eyes choked out._

_Oh look! Another one! _

"_Uh, guys," Eriol said trying to catch their attention, but they only laughed harder. _

_Sakura's patience, once again, slipped away. _

_Sakura ran towards Yamazaki and punched him in the face, then used her right foot to kick Takashi behind the neck. When her right foot landed on the floor, she quickly lifted her left leg and kicked Ichino under his chin, making him fly back wards. _

"_Never, insult a pissed off, ravenous, weary and cantankerous thirteen year old again!" Sakura shouted, not noticing the growing crowd outside their room. _

_When she calmed down, she turned and faced Eriol._

"_I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble and causing a scene." She bowed down and made her way to one of the double beds and collapsing on one. _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**I finished the prologue! Yay me! haha… anyway… I love you guys and I hope you review!!! Tell me if I should continue the story or if I should just delete it okay?? Thanks you guys! you keep me going! And you know it!**

**xox**

**::Merylin::**


End file.
